1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to smart devices and, in particular, to a smart office chair. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a smart office chair that adjusts settings based on a radio frequency identification.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical office space, workers may frequently move from desk to desk or meeting room to meeting room. Office chairs commonly have adjustable features, such as base height, armrest height, and the like. These adjustable features are important for the comfort of the user, particularly since ergonomics have received a great deal of attention in recent years to avoid unnecessary physical problems, such as repetitive stress disorders.
However, in a typical day, a worker may need to adjust a chair in an office, in a meeting room, in a computer lab, and perhaps in even more locations in the workplace. In addition, people may encounter furniture with adjustable features in other locations, such as one's living room, an automobile, a movie theater, an airplane, or a sports arena. Thus, in everyday life, a person may adjust features of items of furniture several times a day.